hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Valiru
Valiru is a Hetalia OC made by CuteNCArcea, and is not a real country. Apperence Valiru has hazel green eyes, and brown hair. She usually wears a long black dress with long sleeves, representing the country's orchestra background. Her skin is pale with pink cheeks. She's also very short. She usually carries her viola that she plays inside of her case. Personality Valiru has a sweet personality, but won't be afraid to speak her mind. She is a violist, and plays the music to keep her calm. She tries to stay out of wars and won't hurt anyone unless to protect herself. History Vailru along with Endoium and Atian lived in the real world, the trio were approched by two others students. Calling themselves the Dimension Busters, saying that they could transport them to any dimention. The three rolled their eyes and ignored them until they told them that they'd send them anywhere. Still not believing them, Valiru told the two to send the, all to the world of Hetalia. One of the boys took out a pen, and drew a large circle in the air with it, the ink not showing on the air. He wrote some words in kanji Japanese, Valiru remembering the symbols that meant Hetalia in the middle. They were then evaporated and the gases sucked into the circle. A new them were out in the same area, not remembering the event, with only the Dimension Busters knowing that the event has ever taken place. Once inside the Hetalia world, Atian made herself noticible by hugging Flying Mint Bunny who was at Britain's side at the time. The coutries decided then to make Atian part of England because she saw the bunny. They also decided to have Valiru and Endoium join Japan for now, and possibly throw the countries around with the others. Relationships Endoium- Together Valiru and Endoium form the Amonsey Republic. The two countries decided to become one after being tossed around by other countries. The two have become very close in the time they spent together. Austria- Austria sometimes comes over to hear her playing, he is quite oblivious to the fact that it adds stress onto the violist. Taiwan- The two became good friends while Valiru was part of China. Japan- When she first came into the Hetalia world with Edurian, the former Allies and Axis decided to have the two become part of Japan for the time being. Russia- After staying in Japan, they countries decided to have the two become part of Russia, secretly in hope of fixing the corrupted country. Though, the country would still turn, and she would hide in a closet until Endoium would coax her to come out. China- The last country Valiru became part of was China. There, she spent most of her time with the close country, Taiwan. On Chinese New Year's she dressed up as a dragon, the country saw the shadow and though it was a real dragon, and threw a Hello Kitty doll at her. 2p 2p Valiru, like the others is mostly more violent then the original character. She has autumn hair, and with brown eyes. She is also loud, and gets angry easily. If mad, she will stab the person she is mad at with her viola bow, causing fatal wounds. HetaOCi Events The HetaOCi event are held different from the other events, and nothing that happened to the characters contributed to the normal character. Valiru, like the others, were kidnapped into the haunted mansion. In the first timeline, she is shown seeing all the characters die, besides Endoium and Atian, because they all died together, and she died first. in the second timeline, she finds a hidden room after being separated from the others. Thinking of it as a safe place, she hides in there, She later dies from smoke inhalation when the room caught on fire. Atian found her body sometime later, saying to herself that she's glad the two didn't see each other die, hinting that Endoium died sometime before Atian found Valiru. In the last timeline, she finds the monster first, she charges at it with her viola bow and stabs it multiple times. She later in shown inside the clock, dying of blood loss while Endoium has to watch and can't help her. Italy later uses his white flag to kill the monster, making it possible to kill it without dying because of the wounds already there. Before leaving the mansion, England finds a spell book which allowed him to bring back the dead, the only dead character being Valiru. She was brought back alive after they all left the mansion. From the trauma of the mansion, she cries randomly after being brought back to life. Hetalia is owned by Hidekazum Himaruya. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Characters Category:Fanmade characters Category:2P! Female Characters Category:OC